fwprecurefandomcom-20200213-history
The Windmill Flowers are stolen! How can we transform? (Part 1)
It is June 28th, 2011 on a rainy day in the small farming village of El Claroarroyo and the bustling, immigrant-laden neighborhood of Stormguard in Tokyo. As well as in Little Italy neighborhood of Yokohama where Mario, Imani, Agnese and Guiseppe reside. But despite the gloominess of the day, the gang are anything but gloomy. They are going to the legendary Cultivation Spa & Inn near Mount Norikura. Togarashi, Karai, Taima, Kokumotsu, Nasubi, Shakira, Alumit, Agnese, Imani, Mario, Guiseppe were all invited... plus a surprise guest. "Woooooo!" Keiko Obama says as she puts on her lime green kimono dress in her High Springs, Cultivation Center home. "I can't believe I got a free invitation to Cultivation Spa & Inn!" She jumps and yells in complete happiness. "I hear only Pretty Cures and their family members get free invitations, but somehow they gave me a call!" She runs near her computer desk to pick up her Kyocera phone and calls Agnese about the trip. "I better call Tessy." Keiko: Helllllloooooooo-o-o? Agnese: Pronto! Keiko: Pronto? Is that your way of saying hello? HAHAHA I guess so-o-o. Agnese: I'm Italy born and bred, so there you have it. Keiko: Oh, guess what Tessy? Agnese: What? Keiko: I got a free invitation to Cultivation Spa & Inn at Mount Norikura! Agnese (with Imani, Guiseppe and Mario in the background): OH MIO DIO! Keiko: Yeah, that means we'll be together with my favorite friends ever... Agnese. Imani in the background: Oh, fratello. Agnese in the background: IMANIIIIIIIIIIIIII! (Imani freaks out) Imani in the background: Ok, ok, ok, calm down! Keiko went in hysterics. She rolls and pounds on the floor laughing so much that her Korean grandma, Asuka Jaegal, went downstairs and told her what's wrong. "Uh, Nothing grandma, it's just my friends fooling around." "Oh." She went back upstairs to watch TV. Keiko picked the phone up and says "Well I'm heading up Stormguard to try the best sushi in CC (what residents in Cultivation Center, especially long time residents call their neighborhood) to try Tokyo Sushi, I hear it's delicious! Bye!" She gets in her car and drives north to get sushis, but Maxi, the pet dog of Kurajo, blocked traffic on Route 24 (the road High Springs residents usually take to get to Stormguard in less than 20 minutes. The traffic jam extended 5 miles from Cascade to High Springs, and there was constant beeping. "Will that stupid dog get out of the ROAD?" Keiko screamed, but Maxi had other plans, she transformed to Machiko Alvarez her human form, and fired Iron Man like repulsor rays, creating a huge crater on the road, and sending cars flying a half mile away. Luckily for Keiko she wasn't hurt. In Tokyo Sushi, Nasubi and Shakira heard a boom sound from a mile away. "Quick, take out the Cure Pads, we have to mobilize!" Shakira whispered in desperation to her sister as they both turned on their Pads. Shakira: Kokumotsuuuuuuu! Koumotsu: Yeah, I heard it! Taima: Yeah I heard an explosion too, We gotta get there fast! Karai: That scared the pants out of me! Togarashi and Alumit: Let's go! Agnese: Right! They transform and they arrive at Route 24 in Cascade where it happened. "Who are you?" Cure Pepper yells. Cure Agrumia gasps in horror. "Oh no, That's Machiko Alvarez, she's extremely powerful." "That's right, I eradicated you already, Agrumia." (Flashback to Machiko vs Agrumia) "Cannon Fire!" Machiko Alvarez fires cannon shots at the citrus Cure. Agrumia tries to dodge, but is too tired, and she gets hit. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Agrumia screamed as the cannon exploded in front of her, detransforming her. She gets blown away a bit crashes into the ground face first. (End of Flashback) The citrus cure grunts. "But, this time, I brought my Pretty Cure friends along, I'm not alone. When we're united," "We won't be defeated!" All 8 Cures and all 8 fairies shout. "Your teamwork won't help you this time!" Machiko flies and fires missiles from her shoulders. They all dodge and Aubergine uses her reflector to bounce some misslies back towards 'Chiko. "Pomelo Parasol!" She takes out her trusty umbrella, jumps high and floats with one hand grabbing it. "MANDARINO MISSILE!" She then launches down towards her enemy. Chiko tries to fire one more missile at her, but Aubergine's Solanum Duplication made the homing missile reprogram itself to hit one of the duplicates. Agrumia grunts as she lunges forward with her Parasol as she hits the evil, robotic Machiko with her Mandarino Missile. "YES TESOTORTA! YES!" Clementine jumps and neighs exuberantly. And for good measure, Pepper and Salt use their Royal Salty Pepper Blitz, Cannabis and Maize use Ethanoil Shower, Aubergine and Cocoa using Chocolate Bomb, and Allium using Allium Ring to keep Machiko down. "I'll..... be back soon enough, Pretty Cures. Enjoy your meaningless victory for now, because the Darkcastle Warriors will surely take you down!" A short-circuiting Machiko Alvarez warps back to the Castle World. "Auf wiedersehen!" All 8 cures say as they embrace each other. "Und komm nicht wieder!"All 8 fairy broncos say. "C-V! Just another Cultivictory!" They pose, and make a C-V with their hands. (Intro Theme) P-R-E! (YES!) C-U-R-E! C-U-L! T-I-V! A-TION! (WOO!) We are.... We are Cultivation! We are.... PreCure Cultivation! Futari Wa PreCure! Cul-tiv-a-tion! Come on everybody, let's start a friendship garden today! Committed to saving the world everyday! Let's sing, this wonderful song of love, as we cultivate our dreams! CUL-TIV-A-TION! Pretty, sophisticated, diverse, strong, and oh so lovable, The Pretty Cures always achieve the impossible! If we are united, then we are unstoppable, and Cultivictory will never be improbable! C! Stands for Confident! U! Stands for United! L! Stands for Lively! T! Stands for Tantalizing! I! Stands for Ingenuous! V! Stands for Victorious! A! Stands for Assiduous! T! Stands for Tresaured! I! Stands for Intrepid! and ON! Stands for ON! THE! MOVE! P-R-E! (YES!) C-U-R-E! C-U-L! T-I-V! A-TION! (WOO!) We are.... We are Cultivation! We are.... PreCure Cultivation! Futari Wa PreCure! Cul-tiv-a-tion! (End of Theme) Today's Episode: The Windmill Flowers are stolen! How can we transform? Part 1. At Kurajo's Castle Lair, where Machiko Alvarez/Maxi is licking her wounds. "Ouch... ouch... owwww.." She was close to shutting down because of all of the wires in her body exposed and slashed from her battle. "Man, these Pretty Cures are tougher than they were before. "Well, uh you were facing 8 of them instead of 1 Machiko, so I didn't expect it to be not hard. You know, not hard? As in this won't be as a walk in the park before, you were outnumbered 8-1." "I GET IIIIIIII......." She tried to scream "I get it" but she shut down because of the wounds. Zulu the Eagle face palms and thinks "Jeez Louise, Master Kurajo is so incompetent, no wonder he hasn't killed any Pretty Cures yet." "Did you forget I can read minds Zulu? You should be lucky that I'm giving you only a time out here and not the guillotine! Go to the attic of the castle and don't come back for a month!" Kurajo gets really angry and takes out his scythe to point to the attic. "But, would it kill ya to fix the poor dog?" "Well be patient, I was thinking of scrapping her anyway. She's a damn liability." Kurajo slaps a piece of Machiko across the room. "Even changing her from an inferior human to a robot took MONTHS! And it didn't even change her clumsy attitude. I will be in charge of upgrading her fully, she'll be ready in I believe, 4 months. NOW GET YOUR ASS IN THE ATTIC OR I'LL... I'LL HAVE YOU JOIN MOONSTAR IN DOMHANTHÍOS!" His scary, red eyes creeped Zulu out and he ran to the attic. "Anyone else want to join Zulu?" Tony Lazzeri, Brooks Robinson, and Lou Gehrig said no, while Trinity and Heavy D shook, and said no in a nervous matter. "Whatever happened to the Calamity Chamber anyways?" Asks Brooks Robinson the Oriole. "It must have been out of whack, I'm still trying to find out what the heck happened? It's been like that since May, but it keeps zapping me whenever I came close to it." He slams his fists on the table. "And if the Pretty Cures mess up the damn thing, I estimate that another month would be added." "Damn." Babe Ruth says as he pours coffee from the coffee machine. "But you know, we've been going too easy on those little girls. Did you see La Mafia 2-3 weeks ago?" "Yeah, I gotta admit, Boss Lizard and his well organized group of thugs actually gave the Pretty Cures a scare, while we keep looking incompetent." Kurajo shrugs. "Do you know how they transform into Pretty Cures? We don't know the secret." The Bambino replies. "They have those small, barn like devices with a multi-colored windmill called the Windmill Flower. When they spin it, they transform. If you can wrestle it away from them, they will totally be sitting ducks! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Outside the Castle Lair, a slave from Torisekai (Bird World) called Red tries to sneak out of Shirosekai, but Kurajo spotted him. "HEY SLAVE TO-33709621 C-22, RED, FROM TORISEKAI, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING?" "Are you Autistic? I'm going back home to Bird World." "No you ain't! SACAPA, GET HIM!" 30 armed guards, dressed up like knights, with long lances, ride elephants and approach Red the Cardinal bird. "WE ARE, THE Shirosekai Armed Cavalry Protection Agency, also known AAAAASSSSSSS...." They put fists in the air. "THE SA, CAP, A!" He tries to fly away, but he's tired and they beat the living hell out of the poor bird. In the attic, Zulu is horrified at his death. "Oh no, that's Red the Redbird, my brother, killed in cold blood! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Trinity and Heavy D is also saddened but Kurajo just wasn't having it. "YOU TWO, IN THE ATTIC! NOW!" Kurajo pushes them up to the attic. "Bu..." "NO BUTS! DO YOU HEAR ME!?" says Kurajo in a sinister, monster-like voice. "UP THE ATTIC! NOW!" "Yes... Kurajo.." They both say, then sigh. "THAT'S MASTER KURAJO TO YOU!" He raises his voice, slightly breaking the top of the castle. "Whatever.." In Tokyo Sushi, at 3 PM, the entire gang has packed up, they are just waiting for the bus. They are all wearing their kimonos. Togy's is red, Karai's is white, Taima's is Green, Koku's is yellow, Nasubi's is purple, Shakira's is brown, Alumit's is wisteria colored, Agnese's is orange, Imani's is blue, Mario's and Guiseppe's kimonos are red and blue with some Red Sox logos, Keiko's is green and yellow, and Aaliyah's and Karim's are red and blue. "M-M-MMMMMMMMMMMM! These sushi hit the spot!" Keiko Obama says. "Thanks so much." Nasubi says as she was brushing Maggie, her family's pet dog. "Yeah, it means a lot to us. We make our sushi with love, with the customers in mind." Shakira says, brushing Bernie, the other pet dog. "No wonder it's so good." Keiko winks. "I hear a lot about your store, it's amazing." "Kokumotsu, how long have you lived in Japan?" Imani says. "All my life! Well, my mothers family has lived in Japan for about 40 years, since my grandfather moved from Belgrade." says Koku. "Well my family has been living in Japan forever, my forefathers were samurais in the feudal age." Taima says. "That's pretty cool, I'm sure I told you me and my sister along with my 2 brothers were born in Marmirolo in Italy, then moved to St. Louis and now in Yokohama, but we're going to move to Stormguard soon, to live closer to all of you, you're all so amazing." Imani smiles. "I don't even remember I lived when my parents were killed, but I know it was in Tokyo." Togy says in a down state. "It's Stormguard Park in Tokyo, just 10 kilometers north of Stormguard. It was a very Jewish and Muslim neighborhood. Back in our childhood, we use to go to the Temple of.." Alumit said. Before she could finish, a huge coach bus pulls up in front of the store and honks its horn twice. "It's the bus! Ouch!" She ran towards the bus but she fell from the getas that she wore with her orange kimono. "It's impossible to run in these!" "Get up girl." says Imani in an unamused matter, then pulls her up. "I'm sorry. I guess I was just excited." says Agnese. She then brushes herself off and nervously giggles. Imani then notices Lowri Ota, the fashion club leader at Adler Oberschule, walk by the restaurant and then Imani approaches her. "Imani? Where are you going?" "Just to meet Lowri Ota." As the half-Welsh half-Japanese fashion club leader headed to her bus, Imani stops her. "Hi Lowri." "I don't know you.... who are you?" Lowri asks with an attitude. "Oh, my name is Imani.. Imani Moretti, I hear you're the fashion club leader." She introduces herself. "Yeah, how did you know?" Lowri asks. "I attend the same school as you.. Adler Oberschule. I saw my e-mails this morning and it said that when the second semester starts on July 7th, you'll be the club leader. By the way, I love fashion, and I love flowers." "Yeah, so?" Lowri glares at her. "That glare is creeping me out." Imani said, silently. "Yeah, well, you want to join the fashion club so badly? Tell me what you know about fashion." "Oooooooooookay. One, I was born near Milan, so I was pretty much destined to choose the fashion industry. Two, my older sister Agnese was a model for BLOOM Magazine, now she is going to create her new company with me, Keiko Obama and some other models soon, with the help of my friend Kawasaki, who by the way is a CEO of a conglomerate company, which owns Tokyo Sushi, the best sushi store in the whole world. Impressed?" Lowri stood there flabbergasted for 20 seconds. Then she says "Ok, you're in the club." "YES, grazie mille!" Imani jumps and screams. "Don't celebrate too long, because we have lots of projects, and if you don't follow directions, you'll be replaced." "Oh...ok." Imani stuttered as Lowri walks away to the other coach bus to Cultivation Spa and Inn. "WAIT!" She grabbed Lowri's hands. "You're going to Cultivation Spa and Inn as well?" "Yeah, why?" She asked. "Me, my sister, my two brothers and my friends are going too." Imani said in a halcyon matter, and smiles. "That's cool, I gotta catch the bus, so would you kindly let go of me, please?" Lowri said nervously as Imani let her go and she ran to her bus. "What's with this girl?" Imani shrugs. "Did she feel uncomfortable?" Minutes later, the gang said bye to their parents as the buses starts going to Mount Norikura. Heading to commercial Eyecatch: Agnese with her fairy, Clementine, eat fruits from Clear Creek Farms, Kawasaki's new farmer's market. Agnese then does a peace gesture and says "We'll be right back!" as the FWPCC logo fades in. Back from commercial Eyecatch: At the Fleet Bank location in Stormguard Mall, the Canadian Bad Boys try and rig the ATM, making it spit out all of the money, but in comes Cure Salt to punch them both. She then poses and says "Y ahora, de vuelta a Pretty Cure!" A small FWPCC logo appears from the right of the screen and slides to the bottom left side." Midway to their destination, the buses run out of oil and they stop abruptly in the middle of a bridge. "What happened?" Agnese screams in horror. "I don't know, but it seems we didn't run out of gas. The oil light never came on or anything. We'll check the front of the buses." The bus driver named Ronnie says. He got out of the bus and checked everything, the tires, engines, you name it. He then finds out that the oil AND gas ran out. "No gas, no oil guys, it ran out." "Ronnie!" Another bus driver calls him. "Ours went out too. This sucks." "Oy vey." Ronnie replied. "Hempyyyy.." Taima called her mascot. "Do you think my oil shower would help?" "No. Remember the rules. Only turn Pretty Cure when we are in battle." "Right... darn." Taima cringes. "Is there ANY gas station within a mile?" "Nope, the closest is the StarSun gas station in the Cleveland, Chino, Nagano." "NOOOOOOOO! DON'T GO TO STARSUN! THEIR COMPANY ARE BIG POLLUTERS!" Taima desperately says. "Whatever you do, don't go to StarSun! They wreck our waters and the sea life! They're no different than BP! Trust me, we environmentalists don't play when we talk about pollution." "Alright. But the 2nd nearest gas station is Gas City in Love, Suwa, Nagano." "Okay, that company is better. But how do we get there?" "How bout we push the buses?" Imani says. Then she gets weird looks from everybody in the bus, but all of them sigh when they can't think of a better idea. Hours later, they finally get to the Gas City service station in the city of Love. While they were fueling, Alumit bought huge packs of nachos and cheese for everybody, and bagels for herself. "Why are you buying all that food?" says Togy as she picked up a pack of Gatorade. "I figured that everyone was hungry after such a long trip." Alumit replied. "Yeah.. yeah... yeah...," Togy said nonchalantly. "Don't worry, one pack for everybody and I even bought bagels for you and myself." They both get back to the bus and eat. Togy started to slouch down in her seat until she realized her butt was hanging off the edge and got herself up. Then she gently puts her head on her beloved cousin's shoulder. "Yeah, I'm tired. I hope we can get there." Togy says as she yawns. "Don't worry, we will." Alumit replies. "Right, Tulbaghia?" Tulbaghia closes his eyes to predict when they reach their destination. "Not for another while." "Damn... but still I have faith." She sighs. "Oh no!" Tulbaghia detects a Black Buccaneer close by. "Let me guess. A Black Buccaneer." Alumit says. "And sadly, you're correct." Tully replies. "Get up get up get up Rani!" Alumit shakes Togy. "What's going on now, are we moving?" "Yes, or we'll all be in trouble because the Castilians are here! Loud screeches and clanging sounds from the Black Buccaneer approaching, it's in a shape of a heavy toolbox full of tools that the Castilians stole from a local home improvement store. "CLANG CLANG! I'M A TOOLBOX! I'LL FIX YOU UP!" "What the heck is that?" Koku and the rest of her team arrives on the scene. "Looks like a toolbox... thingie..." Taima says. "Do you wonder how the buses stopped?" Brooks Robinson said as he flew in the air over the BB. "We hijacked the engines. It just didn't take affect for a while. "Aaaaarrrrrrrgh. Unforgivable!" Nasubi and Shakira hold hands and point towards their enemies. "Let's transform!" Karai says. "Right!" Agnese says. "TIME FOR AGRICULURATION! PRECURE CULTIVATION!" They take out their windmill flowers and spin it, firing out seeds that head to the sky, creating rainclouds, that make their bodies glow and their Cure outfits bloom into view. Agnese hovers over the low rainclouds and fires a seed towards the sun as she jumps towards the bright, hot star, as UV Rays bathed her, creating her Pretty Cure outfit. They all descent to ground slowly. Allium makes a heart gesture. "The symbol of infinity, everything evil hates, and the symbol of strength and courage! CUUUUUUUUUUURE ALLIUM!" She spins around while jumping, and finishes with her putting her hands on her hips. "The Flavor of Spiciness, Cure Pepper!" As Togarashi does a cartwheel and 2 backflips and ends with her spinning majestically and making a peace sign. Karai jumps high, and then does a cartwheel. "So crystalline! The sweet taste of saltiness, Cure Salt!" Then she does a backflip and raises her hands high and poses. Taima does a jumping cartwheel, then says "The miraculous plant, extremely blissful, euphoric! Cure Cannabis!" as she bends down, jumps for joy and puts both hands on her hips. Kokumotsu does a roundhouse kick and says "The symbol of fertility, and the symbol of life! Cure Maize!" and then poses. Nasubi does a karate chop, then does a knee kick with her right leg, then does a regular kick with her left leg. "The nutritious nightshade fruit, crazy apple, 95% water! Cure Aubergine!" As she puts her left hand on her hip, and does a gun sign with her right. Shakira does an an aerial cartwheel, then a 540 gyro crescent kick. She lands awkwardly, but quickly regains her footing. Then she says"The creamy, melty, tasty, milky, lovely, oh so heavenly sensation! Cure Cocoa!" and poses while making a V for victory sign. Agnese took out a green hand fan with graphics of limes and oranges on its surface, and dances around for 6 seconds and stops to cool herself. "Fresh, colorful, ripe and lively! Cure Agrumia!" She does a jumping reverse roundhouse kick and poses. All 8 then hold hands, shout "OUR UNIVERSE IS A NO-IRRIGATION-ZONE FOR EVIL! FUTARI WA PRECURE, CULTIVATION!" and pose. "TOOOOOOLBOX!" The BB fires tools like a machine gun at the Cures, but they dodge. "Allium Kick!" Cure Allium kicks the BB, but her feet was kicking a heavy toolbox, so her foot hurt badly. "OUCH!" "Pepper Shot!" Cure Pepper shoots peppers at her enemy, but like Allium, no luck. "Verflucht nochmal!" "So kicking it and shooting at it won't make it budge." Cure Salt says. "I got this!" Cure Maize says as she too out her water pike. "Amazing Energy BLAST!" She fires an energy blast at the BB, it doesn't budge. "I'm not giving up!" She grunts even louder to make her attack stronger, but her energy is weakening. "Hang in there Maize." Cure Cannabis holds on to her. Suddenly, the energy blast got stronger, and the toolbox starts to budge. "Awesome! Hey everybody, let's hold on to Maize's hand, it'll make her attack stronger." Cannabis yells to her fellow Cures. "And power up too." Hemp says. "You got it!" Cannabis replies, then looks at the rest and nods. They nod in approval, and they power up. "PRECURE, CULTIVATION, CHLOROPHYLL!" They all get behind Maize and hold her hands. "PRECURE, CULTIVATION, ENERGY BLAST!" They shout as they used their energy to create a super energy blast that took down the BB, and it becomes uncorrupted, turning it back to what it was before, a toolbox. But it came at a price. The Pretty Cures start to kneel down and collapse in using up a lot of their energy and detransform in the process. And instead of warping back to Shirosekai in defeat, they swoop in and take the Windmill Flowers. "No... that's our... Windmill Flowers." Karai says. "And you ain't getting it back!" Brooks Robinson said as he flapped his wings, blowing them away. The all screamed as they were blown away to the woods. Imani starts to show some emotion, as she rarely does. She felt terrified, but she, Mario and Guiseppe started to make a human wall to protect the others, including Lowri Ota, who were still in their bus. "I won't let you lay a single claw on the innocent people!" "Tony Lazzeri the Loon, laughs and says "What are you gonna do about it as he swoops in." Mario and Guiseppe turn to Super Mario and Super Luiguiseppe respectively, and punch the Loon, who was caught off guard. The others retreat and fly towards Cultivation Spa & Inn as the episode ends. "Arrivederci!" All 3 say. (End of Episode) Preview: Episode 19: The Windmill Flowers are stolen! How can we transform? Part 2. Togarashi: They may have stolen our Windmill Flowers, but we REFUSE TO LOSE! Alumit: Oh, that's my Rani! Kokumotsu: Will these stupid birds go away! I can't stand them! Agnese: Oh dear, what are they doing to the legendary statue? Karai: They're turning it to a Black Buccaneer! Agnese: This is not good at all. Imani: No shit sherlock. Everybody: Futari Wa Pretty Cure Cultivation! Togarashi: The Windmill Flowers are stolen! How can we transform? The conclusion! Babe Ruth: You're doomed, Pretty Cures. Taima: We beg to differ. Special Ad: There's a new game out! Futari wa Pretty Cure Cultivation - Trouble in Giant Garden! Will you help us save this prestigious garden from the Darkcastle Warriors? Buy the game now! Only 20 dollars! Category:Episodes